otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuliya Volkov
Main Page= Overview W.I.P. Appearance W.I.P. Personality and Behavior W.I.P. History / Backstory 'Early Life' Yuliya Volkov was born on the moon of Kordovia, a sprawling society populated primarily by descendants of refugees from various Slavic regions of Old Earth and fueled by a powerful asteroid mining industry. Her mother was a day trader, meaning she dealt with finances for a living, and her father worked on the various asteroid mining rigs that would be sent out. Once she turned eighteen, she enlisted in the military and began a strenuous, lengthy training regimen at a military academy located far from home yet still on the moon itself. Eventually, she completed her training and was about due to go to war when she ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was charged with whistleblowing government secrets and was dishonorably discharged. As further punishment, she was exiled from Kordovia and was marooned in Centralis' wilderness. Later, she would eventually learn that it had been falsely declared that she had in fact gone to war but had died on the battlefield. 'Post-Exile' After what felt like an eternity, she eventually found her way to Corona and ended up living in the Quinctus District and finding herself a low-wage job that made her just enough to get by. However, her attempts to build a new life for herself ended up crumbling down around her as she once again found herself homeless alongside countless others due to the Purity Act. Not long after, Yuliya, now feeling dejected and angry, would have an encounter that would change her life forever: she had stumbled across a network of former Quinctus District refugees known as the "Long Forgotten Sons" who were looking to seek retribution for the actions of Corona's government that rendered them homeless or forced to relocate. They assimilated her into their ranks and treated her as one of their own. 'Allegiance to the Long Forgotten Sons' After receiving further training, both self-taught and taught by those in the militia with enough training to do so, she was given her first task: to steal a prototype from a military base in the Unum District called Project Phantasm, a short-range teleportation device that would be strapped to one's back and would grant them the ability to disappear and reappear up to twenty feet away in any direction in the blink of an eye. Impressed by her performance, she was allowed to keep the device so long as she uses it for further missions, which she did for contracts such as the attempted assassination of Donovan Blair, a politician most well-known for being a major vocal advocate for the Purity Act. Now, she has been tasked with assassinating Empress Hyacinth Kael both because of the hefty paycheck they offered for Hyacinth's death, and as a form of punishment for her supposed incompetence while on the throne, the damages caused by the Purity Act being put into effect, and for running a government with less-than-legitimate intentions that threw to her wolves as she had been prior with her own people. Relationships Lianne Starling W.I.P. Neill “Sparks” Sonelis W.I.P. Brusse "Montag" Maltoma W.I.P. Kiyoshi “Ki” Katou W.I.P. Oria Huayra W.I.P. |-|Feats= Boon Focus - Teleport (Tier I) Prerequisites: Ability to invoke the given boon. Due to the nature of her prototype teleportation device, named Project Phantasm, she is capable of teleporting a short range, with little to no energy cost or warmup time. When you invoke the chosen boon on a single target, you succeed automatically and do not need to make an action roll. You can invoke the boon at any of the power levels you could access via your other means. If the invocation is not a single target, success is not automatic, but you get advantage 2 on the action roll to invoke the boon. Lethal Strike (Tier I) Prerequisites: Agility 3 In combat, Yuliya knows to, and usually does, take advantage of the enemy's blindspots even if they present themselves for a brief period of time. This ability is especially improved when she has a teleportation device strapped to her back that lets her teleport into a target's blind spot at a moment's notice. Your attacks are considered lethal strikes whenever you fulfill one of the following conditions: * Your target is caught off guard or otherwise unaware of the attack, such as when you are hidden from them, disguised as a friend, or have successfully deceived them. * Your target is within melee attack range of an ally. You gain advantage on lethal strikes equal to your tier in this feat. Additionally, a certain portion of the damage (not to exceed the total damage dealt) is considered lethal damage, which is more difficult to heal from. * ''Tier I - Advantage 1. Up to 5 lethal damage.'' Lightning Reflexes (Tier II) Prerequisites: Agility 2 or Prescience 2 Whether you may consider it preparedness or paranoia, Yuliya has nonetheless learned from her brief stint in the military to be prepared for anything at a moment's notice and is typically a quick draw whenever a threat arises. You gain advantage 2 on all initiative rolls. |-|Perks and Flaws= Perk 1 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Perk 2 What the perk is from a lore perspective. How the perk will help you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 1 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. Flaw 2 What the flaw is from a lore perspective. How the perk will hinder you from a gameplay perspective. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Scoped Lever-Action Rifle * Appearance: An update on an old classic, this lever-action rifle has an improved inner mechanism to reduce the chances of a jam, featuring a sleek black body and ergonomic hand-guard. * Category: Medium Ranged * Wealth Level: 2 * Regular Properties: Precise * Banes: Persistent Damage 4, Agility vs. Guard, Slowed 1, Agility vs. Guard, Disarmed 3, Agility vs. Guard Dual Forearm Blades * Appearance: A pair of vambraces going along Yuliya's forearms with long, thin metal blades running along the bottom of her forearms, going about an inch or two out from her elbow when it is bent. These can be flipped to be facing out across the tops of her forearms and the backs of her hands to be used similarly to punch daggers. * Category: One-Handed Melee, Dual * Wealth Level: 2 * Regular Properties: Forceful, Precise * Banes: Persistent Damage 4, Agility vs. Guard, Disarmed 3, Agility vs. Guard * Special Properties: ** Special: Does not count as being in either hand, but she has Disadvantage 1 when attempting to use them with anything in her hand. Armor Yuliya's Recon Armor * Appearance: A set of sleek dark red and black light armor. * Type: Light +1 * Wealth Level: 2 (stolen) * Required Fortitude: 0 * Speed Penalty: 0' Augmentations "Project Phantasm" Prototype Personal Teleportation Device * Appearance: A large silver box roughly the size of a car battery strapped to the user's back, and covered with a pack made of a material roughly resembling burlap making it look like a simple backpack. Two small cables run down the user's arms to the palms of their hands allowing her to teleport with a quick triple-tap of the button on her palm, meaning she can hold something without accidentally setting it off. * Type: Detachable, Active (goes into effect same action) * Wealth Level: 6 (stolen) * Attribute Bonuses/Penalties: ** Yuliya gains 3 points in Movement, for the purpose of determining her distance when using the Teleportation boon. ** Due to the slight unwieldiness of the backpack, Yuliya suffers Disadvantage 1 for any Agility or Might checks involving vertical movement. * Boons: Teleport 5, 15', Self * Special Properties: ** Special: After successfully using the Teleportation boon at the beginning of a turn, she may choose to sacrifice her movement for that turn and instead make another attack albeit with Disadvantage 3. Category:Aronanners Category:Human Category:Long Forgotten Sons Category:Female